North American Birthdays
by MortisBane
Summary: The North American twins celebrating their birthdays in the only way brother's know how.


Peaceful. It was calm and quiet, just as most days are in Canada, however this day is special. Matthew sat in his living room a mug of maple flavored coffee cupped in his hands. Feeling the warmth envelope his hands soothingly. He took a big whiff of the swirling steam and let out a soft sigh. The day was turning out to be very nice. He had pancakes for breakfast, Kumajiro gave him a large fish, though he wasn't too happy that it was placed in his lap but enjoyed the thought nonetheless. Now a half hour and a shower later here he was just relaxing looking forward to a long relaxing day.

Loud knocks startled him from his mind, nearly making him spill his scorching hot coffee, while an obnoxious voice mingled with the banging of his mahogany door.

"Yo Matt! Bro open up!" Alfred laughed loudly never ceasing in his incessant knocking. Matthew reluctantly placed down his maple leaf mug and headed for the door, Kumajiro following in tow. Upon opening the door he was met with a tall standing, broad chested American, sparkling blue eyes shining with happiness as he laughed loudly. "About time dude! Now come on we're heading somewhere!" He announced loudly grabbing Matthew's wrist and pulling him away from the confines of his home. Matthew, not having anywhere near the strength of his brother had no choice but to stumble on behind him.

"A...Ah Al...where are you taking me…?!" Matthew asked softly attempting to keep up with the fast paced American.

"Are you serious dude?! My birthday is in legit three days! You gotta help me get ready!" Matthew's eyes widened before shrinking into a slight glare, he then tried to pull away from the tight grip Alfred held on him.

"B...But Al...I can't not today!"

"Why in the hell not?!" He demanded stopping in front of his car opening the passenger's side door and all but shoving Matthew in.

"Because it's _my_ birt…" Before he could finished the car door was shut ensuing his fate inside Alfred's car while he walked around to jump in the driver's side.

"Come on dude, it's my birthday almost! You gotta help!" Alfred looked over at him smiling widely as he buckled his seatbelt. If Matthew knew his brother, and he does, he knew there was no getting through to him, he would follow him even if it did hurt to know his own birthday was forgotten by his own brother.

"Click it or ticket!" Alfred laughed starting up his engine, Matthew complied buckling himself in. Despite his politeness, he tried showing his distaste of the situation. He sighed heavily,scoffed, rolled his eyes, but Alfred, being as oblivious as a blind mouse in front of a hungry cat, didn't notice a thing. He just kept the car driving down the road and before he knew it they were on the highway. All the while talking about his plans for his party on the fourth. Fireworks, three tables worth of food for appetizers, games galore, average American party. Honestly Mattew should be used to this sort of treatment, he was always overlooked and his birthday was no different. Yet every time it happened it still stung, especially coming from his very own brother.

During the very long car ride Matthew wanted to speak up about it being _his_ birthday but he couldn't work up the courage. So he sat there dejectedly staring out the window at the rolling Canadian landscape. Watching the beautiful scenery seemed to lull him into a light nap that turned into hours long snooze fest.

He was roused finally by the closing of a car door in the back seat of the car. He snapped up with an accidental snort and looked back there. Multiple bags sat there full of various party decorations. Red, white and blue streamers, party hats, plates napkins and silverware all sorts of that stuff. If Alfred was going to shop for his party while Matthew slept what was the point of him coming to help?! The driver's side door opened and Alfred plopped down in the seat. He turned to Matthew and gave him a wide grin.

"Morning sleepy, sorry I woke ya!" He laughed starting up the car. It was now Matthew realized how chilly it had gotten since the heater started back up now, not that he minded but how long had Alfred left him in the car. Before answering his brother Matthew looked out the windows to see where they were. It was dark out already but they were parked outside Alfred's house, some of the lights on inside.

"Alfred, why'd you bring me to help if you did all the shopping yourself?" He asked turning back to the wheat blond.

"Cause I need ya for something! Come on I'll show you!" He gave the car horn a honk before shutting it right back off and jumping out of the car. Matthew was beyond confused. Why'd he have the car off sitting in his driveway with him inside? Why'd he bother turning on the car only to turn it right back off, plus honking the horn. His door opened and Alfred started trying to pull him out, seemingly bursting with excitement. It took some struggling but Matthew managed to get off his seat belt before getting yanked out of the car. Almost immediately Alfred was pulling him up the driveway towards the house.

"W...wait, what about those bags?" He asked jogging as to keep up with Alfred.

"I'll get 'em later now hurry up!" Was Alfred's answer before he started moving even faster. Matthew was quickly coming to the last of his very extensive patience with Alfred, but he still followed after him. He was lead through the twisting halls of Alfred's large house, passing closed door after closed door, and Matthew was wondering exactly what room they were going into. With all the thinking he ended up losing which turn they made and now had no idea where they were in the mansion and what each door lead to. Suddenly Alfred came to a stop at a door on their right and turned to Matthew.

"Here we are!" Alfred grabbed the door knob turning it and pushing the door open far more slowly than he would expect from Alfred's busting excitement. His view was obscured by Alfred's back and if he didn't know any better he would have thought he was doing it on purpose. The pair walked in a few steps before Alfred stepped to the side finally giving Matthew a view of the room. It looked like he had already done all the decorating. There were streamers, balloons, red and white table cloths, Canadian flags...Wait… Matthew took a double take of the whole room as his eyes widened. Instead of red white and blue he saw just red and white adorning almost everything. Instead of American flags scattered everywhere they were all Canadian flags. Matthew turned to Alfred mouth agape while Alfred just grinned back at him.

"A...Al what is all this…?" He asked gesturing to the Canadian styled room.

"Happy birthday Matt!" Was his only answer before gathering up his brother in his arms. "Come on out everyone!" He let him go and turned him back towards the room just as a few people started filing out from their hiding place. Arthur, Francis, Ivan, Wang Yao, all the Allies. Then even Ludwig, Kiku, Gilbert and Feliciano too. They all looked at him smiling, some wide some small but all of them smiling just for him.

"Happy birthday Matthew!" The all spoke in unison and Matthew found tears welling in his eyes.

"You thought I forgot." Alfred laughed nudging his brother gently. Matthew felt the tears slip down his cheek while he grinned wider than he had in years, he knew his face would hurt later. He turned pouncing on Alfred hugging him with all his might.

"Thank you Alfred! Thank you thank you thank you!" He called tears staining his cheeks.

"Of course bro! Anything for you!" Now come and check your cake!" Alfred pulled Matthew over to one of the food tables and right in the middle was a large two story cake with red and white icing, as well as a maple leaf in the middle along with 'Happy Birthday Matthew' and just under that, 'The Best Brother in the World'. Matthew felt the tears fall faster and his smile somehow grow in size. Though the other guests didn't seem too keen on eating the oddly colored cake. Alfred draped his arm over Matthew's shoulders grinning back at him.

"Only the best for my brother!" Matthew turned around to face all the friends that were here for his birthday, and said,

"Thank you everyone, I'm so happy!"


End file.
